Stickwitu
by T2 Angel
Summary: Misty is going through a horrible time with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. And just when it seems like nothing is going to cheer her up, a certain trainer from Pallet arrives to do whatever he can to put a smile back on her face. What will be the results of Ash's efforts? One-Shot. Songfic. AAML.


MY GOODNESS! How long has it been?! Too long, my friends! Too long! I miss you guys! Anyway, I'm back with something I haven't done in a while: an AAML! For those who don't know (and why don't you?), that stands for "Ash And Misty Love." Yes! I am a shipper for this couple FOREVER! AAML 4 LIFE! Anyway, I LOVE this song! "Stickwitu" is amazingly beautiful! Big ups to the Pussycat Dolls for this masterpiece.

Okay, gonna do it like this.

Ages for our friends is as follows:

Ash - 25

Misty - 26

Brock - 27

Alright! Enjoy, you guys!

* * *

**Stickwitu**

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN FINE! GO DATE HER! OR SOMEONE ELSE WHO WILL PUT UP WITH YOUR MESS! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Misty ended the call on her cell phone and screamed in frustration. She sat crying on her couch at her boyfriend Alan's latest tirade. She had had enough. Enough of him putting her down and making her feel like crap. She walked into her room and fell down her bed, dropping her phone next to her. She fell face first on her pillow and cried some more. It was definitely not how she wanted to spend her Friday afternoon. But she had no other choice. These fights usually took a lot out of her and made her not want to do anything else. The only good thing was she was so emotionally drained from the arguing and physically drained from the crying and yelling that her laying in bed was actually relaxing her enough to get some rest, despite the tears.

Hours later, her cell phone rang, waking her up. She barely even noticed she fell asleep. She rolled over to see it was night time, just past 11:00. Her phone was still ringing but she was so groggy she didn't look at the caller ID. Thinking it was Alan and already upset, she answered with a hostile tone, "Leave me alone, you jerk! I don't have anything else to say to you!"

"_Wha…? What did I do?_"

The voice on the other end wasn't Alan.

But extremely familiar.

It was a voice she knew almost as well as she knew her own.

"Ash?" She looked at the ID. It was him, indeed. She put the phone back to her face in a hurry. "Oh, my God! Ash, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!"

"_It's okay. Just… wow, you're mad. What's wrong?_"

She felt so guilty for shouting at him. She wanted to cry again, for an entirely different reason. She just yelled at her best friend for no reason. If she had driven Ash away over this nonsense with Alan, the red headed gym leader knew she would never forgive herself. "No, no, no… I'm sorry, Ash! So sorry. I… I-I didn't mean to… you didn't deserve that… please… I'm…"

"_Misty. It's okay._" He was desperate to calm her down. "_I'm fine. I'm not upset or mad or anything. I'm worried about you. Just talk to me. What's up?_"

She sighed. He wasn't angry. Of course he wasn't. This was Ash after all. And his voice was so soothing. "It's a long story."

"_Yeeeaaah. I figured that. So, when are you going to start?_"

Misty laughed. She almost couldn't believe it. She had been crying all day. So hard in fact that she fell asleep from being exhausted from crying. How was she laughing now? Rather, how was Ash able to do that? "I don't want to waste on our talks on my problems."

"_First of all, if you ever have a problem, no matter what kind, we can and have always talked about it. You know that. And, besides, last time we talked was a week ago. Nothing spectacular has happened. Trust me._"

She scoffed at that notion. "Oh, please! Something spectacular could've happened to you five minutes ago."

They both laughed.

"_Okay, true,_" Ash conceded. "_But not this time._ _I don't have that much to report. Now, out with it. What's wrong?_"

She knew Ash was right. Besides, she always told him everything anyway. If she had been honest with herself and him, she probably would've called him later to complain about the whole situation, anyway. So, she figured she might as well do it now. If nothing else, it would help to vent, she thought. "Well, it's Alan."

Ash was well aware of Misty's boyfriend. "_Oh? What about him?_"

"He… we had a fight."

"_What about?_" Ash asked, somewhat exasperated. That seemed to be a common theme with Misty lately. And while he had the perfect solution to that problem, he couldn't tell her. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

The frustration she had was still there and caused her to yell unintentionally, "His stupid ex!"

Ash was shocked. "_Her again?! Even after the last time? What now?!_"

Misty sometimes forgot she had told Ash all about her relationship with Alan and the drama surrounding it. They had only been together six months and it was good… for the first three. But lately, the very problem she was about to go into detail about was what put an end to the relationship. "She called him again. Asking for money. And HE GAVE IT TO HER!"

Ash sighed in disgust. "_Dude, seriously? Doesn't she have a job?_"

"And get this…"

"_There's more?_"

"Oh, yeah! See, we were supposed to go out on a date…"

"_Misty… if the phrase he bailed on you to go hang with her comes out of your mouth…_"

"He did."

Ash paused before flying off the handle. He was trying to remain calm. "_Why?_"

"Because she asked him."

He stopped again. "_Why?_"

Misty just shrugged. "Because she asked him."

He paused. The remaining calm plan was thrown out the window. "_Are you freakin' kidding me?! He didn't tell her, 'Hey! I'm about to go on a date with my girlfriend, can we do this some other time'?!_"

"That's just it. She does but she snaps her fingers and he goes running." She paused for a long time, trying to keep herself from crying. She finally managed to speak again, "He still loves her."

He could hear the sadness in her voice. It brought his mood down. He became very concerned. "_Oh, Mist…_"

"No, it's okay, Ash. If he would've been honest with me, I wouldn't be this upset. But when I said something to him about it, he jumped down my throat."

"_He did what?_" His emotions ran high again. The tension in his voice came crystal clear over the phone.

"He yelled at me. Screaming how I should mind my own business and not question what he does and that nothing he does is that bad." She paused. "I hate to admit this… but… since you're the only one I'd tell this to, I will…" She paused, "it… it actually made me cry…" She stopped as a tear started to fall.

Ash could almost see the tear roll down her cheek. "_That's it. I'm on my way._"

Wiping the tear, Misty giggled. "As much as I'd love to see you, I don't want to come fight Alan."

"_What if I promise it won't be a fight?_" He smiled.

She could feel him smile. And that made her smile. "Don't tempt me."

"_I swear it'll be quick!_"

She was still smiling, "Ash…"

"_I'll bet he won't even see me coming._"

She laughed, "Ash! Will you stop?"

"_What?_ _A little temptation is good every now and then._"

She giggled, "Ash! Shame on you. I didn't know you had a bad side."

"_It only comes out every now and again. It's worth it for my best friend._"

She laughed harder. It felt good. She stopped but was still smiling. "Thanks, Ash."

"_What for?_"

"For calling. Making me laugh. I needed it." She paused. "It's been hard."

He paused, too. "_I know._"

She felt herself getting drowsy. "Hey, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"_Oh, okay._"

"Talk to you tomorrow?"

"_Sure!_"

"Alright. Good night. And thanks again."

"_No prob. Night._"

Misty hung her cell phone up and laid back down. She easily fell back asleep but, this time, she wasn't crying.

The next day came and Misty woke up and started her day. Since moving out of the gym and getting her own apartment, things were different. She still worked at the gym as a leader and entertainer with her sisters but she got the apartment just down the street from it to get her own privacy. She went around that Saturday morning, going into town just trying to get her mind off of Alan and the problems he caused and to run some errands. In her car on the way home from the grocery store, she heard a song on the radio. The song talked about a person sticking with you no matter what. She loved that song. It always reminded her that she did have someone in her life that would be with her no matter what. What was funny to her was she had been with Alan for six months but, whenever she heard the song, she never thought of him.

She only thought of Ash.

The gym leader figured it was just because she had known Ash way longer than she had known Alan. She was 11 when she met him; now, at 26, Ash was the longest friendship she'd ever had… and longest relationship of any kind with guy when she thought about it. But Ash was just a friend.

At least… that's what she kept telling herself.

She had just gotten back home when she dropped her key to unlock the door due to the number of bags in her hand.

"Here, Mist, let me get that for you," Ash leaned down to pick the key up.

"Oh, thanks, Ash." Misty then jumped back in shock, "Whoa!"

She looked at the 25-year-old raven haired trainer as he grinned as wide as he could and laughed, mischievously, holding her key in his hand. As always, his trusty pal, Pikachu, was on his shoulder.

Misty was still surprised. "Ash! What the heck!"

"Ya sounded down!" Ash said, cheerfully. "So, I came to cheer you up!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, scolding him.

"Sorry, pal. _We_ came to cheer you up."

"Pikachu," he nodded.

Misty was taken aback. "You came… all the way to Cerulean… just to see me?"

Ash held his smile. "You think I'd come here for any other reason?"

Misty was very touched by that. "Ash… thank you…"

"No worries. Brock's coming, too."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I decided to make this trip last night and called him up. He said he'd come out here later from Pewter. Should be here in another hour or so."

"Awesome." She was grateful. Being around her best friends was exactly what she needed.

"Until he gets here, you'll just have to deal with me."

Misty giggled, "Oh, woe is me!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu laughed.

"At least you brought Pikachu with me," she picked up Pikachu off Ash's shoulder. "Makes you easier to deal with."

Ash gave a slightly irritated look to Misty. "Funny."

Misty laughed again. "Oh, come on! It was!"

He smirked, "Yeah, I guess so."

They went inside the apartment, Ash commenting on it being a nice place, especially for a one bedroom. He sat down on her couch while she put away the items she just bought and they made small talk.

"Why aren't you travelling right now, anyway?" Misty asked.

"Just wanted a break," Ash said. "The last League battle went well. So… a break after I win is a good thing, I think."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed as he stood on Misty's counter.

"You definitely earned it," Misty said.

He smirked. "Thanks."

She smiled. Then paused for a second. She went and sat down on the couch next to Ash. "It… it really means a lot to me… that you came all this way."

He shrugged it off, "C'mon, Mist. What kind of friend would I be if I obviously heard you going through something and didn't come see about you?" He thought back, "We've only been friends for…" He paused. "Holy crap, we've been friends for 15 years."

Misty laughed. "Sure have!"

"Dude… I could've sworn it was 10!"

"Is it a bad thing?" Misty was secretly worried about his answer.

But she wasn't after Ash smiled. "Nah! Just… time flies when you're having fun. Just been awesome we've been friends this long."

With everything going on, Misty couldn't have imagined a better compliment. Ash was always one person who was happy to her around… and that always meant the world to her. In the years since they stopped travelling together, whenever they would see each other, Ash would never fail to express in some way how much it meant for Misty to be around.

She still had concerns about this whole situation, though. And, as always, Ash seemed to be the best person to go to.

"You don't think I was wrong… do you?" Misty asked.

He looked at her, "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"Misty… just because he can't see how awesome you are and how stupid he is doesn't mean you did something wrong."

"But maybe I haven't been dealing with this the right way. I'm not perfect, Ash."

"Never said you were. But… if he was smart, he'd know your imperfections make up who you are, too. And he'd admit his own. You have a right to be upset, Misty. You don't deserve what he is doing. If he was real… he'd be apologizing. And he should. Not you. And, just be honest, if he… wants his ex or whatever… he should tell you. Not string you along and get mad when you realize it's happening."

"You mean that?"

"Sure do." He then patted her hand which she had rested on the couch, "Just stay tough, Misty." He smiled. "It's one of the things you do best anyway."

She smiled. "Thanks… again."

"Stop thanking me. It's gonna make me think I'm always right."

She smirked. "And that's the last thing we want."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Alright! I was already going to say that!"

"Sure you were," Misty joked.

Ash sat back and folded his arms, acting pouty.

They all laughed.

That night, after Brock arrived, the group went out on the town, having no set plan. They walked around Cerulean, figuring out what to do. But mostly, they were just enjoying each other's company. Even doing nothing was more fun when it was just the four of them. It reminded them of the old times, when they didn't have so many problems and life was easier. It was the best remedy for Misty's problems lately. Hanging out with her guys always made life's dilemmas go away or, at least, not matter for a time.

While walking down a busy downtown Cerulean street, they passed a restaurant and Ash looked in the window of it and became dismayed.

He tried to hurry the others along while not giving away why he doing so.

"Come on, let's go find something to do!" Ash said, suddenly.

"Whoa!" Misty said. "What's the hurry?"

"Nothing, just getting antsy."

"Aren't you always?" Brock asked.

They all laughed but suddenly Misty looked up and ceased laughing, then… she stopped smiling. She then looked as though she was about to cry.

Ash stopped as well. She was looking in the window and saw the very thing he didn't want her to see. Brock and Pikachu looked in the window as well and were shocked at the scene.

Alan was on date… with Vivian, his ex. Though… with the way she was snuggled up to him, she didn't look like an ex to him anymore.

"Pika…" Pikachu groaned.

"Oh, boy…" Brock rubbed his forehead.

Misty stood motionless as she looked in the window.

"Misty…" Ash put his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't hear Ash, she didn't even notice his hand on her shoulder. She walked toward the restaurant and went inside. Ash looked at Brock and Pikachu and they all sighed and followed her in.

So much for a fun night on the town, they thought.

Misty walked with purpose past all of the people in the restaurant, in a hurry to get to Alan's table which was a booth against the wall. She saw how much both her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend and supposedly ex-girlfriend were getting along and it just made her sick.

She stood at their table for nearly a whole minute before either of them took notice of her. Once he realized she was there, Alan paused and looked up, so did Vivian.

"So…" Misty was fighting back tears. "So…" She bowed her head and looked away.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were a couple of steps behind Misty, wondering what was going to happen next. All three very concerned about Misty's mental state.

"Misty…" Alan said. "Misty, look… we're… just too much, okay? I know Viv. This is easy."

She almost forgot the definition of that word. "Easy?"

"Yeah, I mean… you're always… questioning me whenever Viv comes around or her name comes up. So… why go through all that? Like I said… too much. I don't need that. Besides… you said go date her when you were yelling at me."

That phrasing touched a nerve with Brock and Pikachu. And, while it touched a nerve for them, it was sucker punch to the same nerve for Ash, who was barely containing his emotions as it was.

Misty couldn't believe it, either. A whole six month relationship and this is how she is spoken to. And just when she was about to try and speak her mind…

"You've got to be the biggest IDIOT on the planet!" Ash yelled.

Misty almost forgot Ash and the others were even there. He walked around her and stood in front of her. Instead of making her seem weak, he looked a like a hero to her.

"You're throwing away a girl who would do anything for you… for her!"

"Who do you think you are?!" Vivian yelled, about to stand up.

"Chill out, chick!"

Vivian paused.

"I'm not about to talk bad about you. I don't know you. This is between me and him!"

Vivian shied back down to her seat.

Ash gave a cold stare at Alan, "Now, listen up: whatever your deal with this girl, that's your deal! You want someone else! Fine! Whatever! It happens! But how you went about it and the way you treat Misty is where we have a problem! A HUGE problem! Get this through your thick skull, you moron: she gets mad at you because she has every right to! You blow her off for another girl? What? She's NOT supposed to get mad? You're an idiot! A huge idiot! And to top it off, you don't even have the courtesy to apologize and you just go out with your ex the next day! That makes you an idiot, a jerk, and a lot of words I won't say in public but, trust me, you know them!" He leaned over, placing his hands on the table. "I don't usually like to speak for her," He pointed at Misty, "…in fact, I don't do it ever! Because she has her own mind. But, tonight? I'll make an exception and she can kick my butt for it later. You two? Are through. You better not call her, text her, talk to her at all! Because she is too beautiful, pretty, smart, gorgeous, amazing a person to put up with you! Heaven knows she can do better! ANYONE will do! I don't care who else ends with, they have GOT to be better than you!"

The whole restaurant had come to a dead stop at this point. All eyes were in the direction of Ash's shouting.

After taking a few deep breaths, Ash stood up, "We're outta here." He pointed a threatening finger at Alan, "You better stay away from her. Or next time, I promise… I'll have nothing to say… but plenty to do."

Alan felt great fear from the threat. More so because it sounded like a promise.

Brock and Pikachu, on the other hand, were both impressed. They didn't know Ash had it in him. But it was so awesome to see. Ash turned around and placed a gentle hand on Misty's shoulder, nodding at her, motioning for them to leave. Misty was so stunned she simply turned and walked out with Brock and Pikachu right behind her.

Ash turned and stared daggers at Alan then followed after his friends.

Once outside, as his anger subsided, Ash saw that Misty was giving him an indiscernible look.

He sighed, realizing he messed up. He put his hands in his pockets, "Misty, I'm…"

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, as though he were about to leave.

He was surprised but hugged her back.

"Ash…" Misty said, trying not to cry, "Thank you…"

"You're not mad?" he asked, surprised.

She stepped back. She was smiling, though a tear did escape. "Why would I be? I didn't know what to do. Didn't know what I was even gonna say. You did."

"You did handle that well, buddy," Brock said. "I think you scared them both." He paused. "And probably got us banned from that restaurant for life."

Misty giggled. "It was worth it."

Ash chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. But… I need to get my mind off of this." She then smiled when an idea struck. "I know where we can go. Have some fun."

"Sounds like a plan!" Brock agreed.

Ash just smiled and nodded. He was just grateful Misty was feeling better, even if it was just a tiny bit.

The Cerulean native led her two best friends to karaoke bar called Hondour's Tavern. The place was semi-filled with people and it was alive with music, almost having its own beat aside from the karaoke singing going on. After they walked in, a lot of the staff greeted Misty and guided them to a table.

"Wow!" Brock said. "Do you know everyone here?"

Misty shrugged, "My sisters come here all the time and most of the staff are friends with them. So, yeah. Pretty much."

Brock looked and saw a cute, blonde bartender. "Even her?"

"Yes…" Misty smirked, "and no."

Brock knew she had just shot him down. "Awwwww…"

Misty, Ash, and Pikachu laughed. They looked around at the club, while someone else took the stage and started singing.

"So, you gonna sing, Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty shook her head, "Nah. Just wanted to come here for fun. Watch everybody else. Get mind off of everything."

He nodded but then shrugged. "Too bad."

She looked at him then cocked her head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

"I like hearing you sing. You're good at it."

These compliments were coming from Ash a lot more frequently… and still surprising her. "Th-thanks, Ash."

"No problem. Just telling the truth."

She smiled again.

"Well, I'm gonna sing!" Brock said.

"Oh, I'm so shocked," Ash said, sarcastically.

"What? Why the sarcasm?" Misty asked.

He smiled. "Well, since you won't set him up with the waitress…"

Misty got it. "Oh!" Brock had clearly decided to get her attention his own way.

"How do you know that will even work?" Ash asked.

"They do get a lot of singers in here, Brock," Misty pointed out.

Brock smiled. "Oh, she'll notice me…" He looked at the Pallet trainer, "Ash, can I borrow Pikachu?"

"Chu…" Pikachu groaned.

"Again with this?" Ash asked. "Fine." He looked at his first Pokémon, "Go ahead, buddy."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded. He hopped on Brock's shoulder.

Misty watched in confusion as Brock stood up with Pikachu. She pointed them and looked at Ash, "Why?"

"The so-called 'cute' factor," Ash shook his head.

"It's real!" Brock said.

"If you say so."

So, Brock got up and went to make a request to sing. While he waited for his turn to go on stage, he chatted the bartender he set his eyes on. While he did, Misty moved her chair closer to Ash to talk to him.

"Ash?" she asked.

"What's up?" he replied.

"I know I said I wanted to get my mind off what happened earlier but I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

She paused for a few seconds. "Why'd you stand up to Alan like that?"

Ash paused as he formed the words in his mind. "I don't like how he treated you… or what he said. Someone had to put him in his place. I knew you wanted to but… seeing him on date… that hurt, I know."

She sighed. "It was more shocking than anything."

"I figured. But… forget about it. I was upset. Just wanted to say what I was supposed to."

"What do you mean supposed to?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer but then it was announced that it was Brock's turn to sing. When the music started, Ash dropped his head in embarrassment while Misty had to cover her mouth to laugh.

The song was a recent pop hit, called "Sexy and I Know It."

He sang the song in his own special Brock way and even threw a few dance moves, with even Pikachu getting into the act. Ash threw his head back in embarrassment while Misty cheered and couldn't stop laughing. Before he was finished, the entire bar was cheering for the Pewter gym leader and his little yellow partner.

After he was done, Brock and Pikachu waded through the appreciate patrons of the bar and rejoined their friends at the table. Ash had his arms folded while Misty was still laughing.

"I will never get over you doing stuff like that," Ash said to Brock.

"What?" Brock looked at the waitress.

She waved at him.

He waved back. "It worked."

Ash shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Wow."

Misty laughed. She looked back at Ash, "What were you going to say?"

Ash looked at her. He had to remember where he left off. "Oh. Just… if I'm your friend, then what kind of friend just stands by when a dude does her wrong like that?"

"So… I'm a bad friend?" Brock asked, smirking, clearly indicating he was joking and wanted to put Ash on the spot.

Ash laughed. "No. He didn't need both of us laying into him. Besides, you were the cool head. We needed one." He shrugged, "But… long story short, no guy gets to treat you any kind of way as long as I can do something about it. You're way too good a person for that. Honestly… you're too good a person for him. You deserve the best, the very best. Someone who actually does appreciate you and will never treat you like you're a backup. 'Cause you're not. You should be put first. All the way."

Misty could've been floored with a feather. She appreciated all Ash just said. Then she realized… she appreciated all Ash had ever done. Whenever her life was going wrong, Ash was the only one who could make her smile. Whenever her life was going right, Ash was there as well, telling her awesome she was and how he knew she could do whatever it was she accomplished.

She realized how much he meant to her.

And she had to let him know it.

Then… she figured out a way.

"I think I'm gonna sing after all," Misty announced.

"There ya go!" Ash said, smiling.

"Sweet!" Brock agreed. "Haven't heard you sing in forever!"

"What are you going to sing?"

Misty smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Aww! C'mon!"

Misty giggled. "Trust me, Ash." She leaned real close to him, "I think you'll like it."

The way she phrased it and the look in her eyes surprised Ash.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu sat, looking at each other confused as Misty walked over to the KJ booth to select a song. She was allowed to the front of line, being a friend of the club. She took the microphone and nodded at the KJ to play the song. She chose the song she heard earlier that day just before Ash arrived.

It fit exactly how she felt about the Pallet native.

And the perfect way to let him know it was how she felt.

The music started. Ash's eyes got wide. Pikachu and Brock just smiled.

_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better_  
_I must stick with you forever._  
_Nobody gonna take me higher_  
_I must stick with you._  
_You know how to appreciate me_  
_I must stick with you, my baby._  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
_I must stick with you._

As the music continued, Ash sat, turning beet red with his heart about to leap out of his chest. Truth was… he had been wanting to say a lot of those same things to Misty forever. He was only hoping this meant what he thought it meant. '_Oh, please, please, please!_' He thought. '_Let her be talking about me!_'

Misty continued her song.

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better_  
_I must stick with you forever._  
_Nobody gonna take me higher_  
_I must stick with you._  
_You know how to appreciate me_  
_I must stick with you, my baby._  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
_I must stick with you._

_And now_  
_Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)_  
_And now_  
_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me._  
_I got you,_  
_We'll be making love endlessly._  
_I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)_  
_Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)_

_So don't you worry about_  
_People hanging around,_  
_They ain't bringing us down._  
_I know you and you know me_  
_And that's all that counts._  
_So don't you worry about_  
_People hanging around,_  
_They ain't bringing us down._  
_I know you and you know me_  
_And that's why I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

_Nobody gonna love me better_  
_I must stick with you forever._  
_Nobody gonna take me higher_  
_I must stick with you._  
_You know how to appreciate me_  
_I must stick with you, my baby._  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
_I must stick with you._

After her song, Misty stood there smiling while the entire bar erupted with applause. Misty bowed, gave the microphone back, and walked back to her table. As she approached, Ash slowly got up and stood in front of her.

She smiled through her blushing. "I hope… you liked it."

Ash's face was revealed his shock as he was still blushing, as well, but he managed to admit, "I… loved every second of it."

Misty giggled. "I'm glad."

"Misty…" he breathed. "Please… tell me that means… what I think it means…"

She paused and stared lovingly into his eyes. "I'll give you a hint," she whispered. She leaned in slowly, hoping she wasn't making a fool herself. When no sign of him stopping her came, though, she knew she wasn't. She firmly pressed her lips against his. The whole crowd gasped then cheered. Brock and Pikachu high fived one another.

After the kiss, Ash stood dumbfounded. Then smiled. "Yep, that, uh… whoo! That works for me!"

She smiled. "I'm glad."

They both sat down and stared at each other for a while, holding hands.

"Always said you guys would make a good couple," Brock said.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

Ash and Misty both smiled. She moved her chair even closer to Ash and moved his arm around her, all the while still holding on to his hand.

Brock folded his arms. "We came here to cheer you up. I think Ash could've done that himself."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Oh, I don't know," Misty disagreed. "I think you guys are great for making… a more relaxed atmosphere." She looked up at Ash, "Helps me get past the horrible times… and realize the good ones… the great ones." She paused, "And the even better ones that I know are coming."

Ash smiled and lightly squeezed her hand. "Sorry it took all of this for us to get together."

Misty though about his statement for a second. Then smiled. She shook her head. "I'm not. A girl doesn't know she has… until she really sees what she has." She interlocked her fingers with his. "But… once she finds it… she can't let it go."

* * *

There you have it! Finished it kinda quick for me but I want you guys to review it! Be brutally honest. Trust me, it only helps me. Thanks for all the support and love! God bless! Later!


End file.
